Harry Potter and the ?
by annadid413
Summary: Harry age 4 gets beat up at the Dursleys. Gets adopted by the Malfoys. Super!Harry Independent!Harry Powerful!Harry Time travel, Vampires, Heirs of big familys, Merlin, Destiny, lots more as well! Please read and review, first fic!Now up for adoption.
1. Learning to cook

Boy get up now! It is past time you learn to cook!" said a sharp, harsh voice that belonged to his aunt. With that she went to the kitchen to get ready to teach him to cook. She got out the pots and pans out.

Harry Potter was a weird little kid who almost never talked and when he did it was slow and quiet, hardly above a mummer. He was shy and always moved away if you got to close to him. He'll rather read a big book then go outside and play with other kids his own age.

He got up and grabbed his brand new glasses that his aunt and uncle were forced to buy him when he could no longer see the blackboard. Then he heard his uncle come down the stairway above him and come over to open his door and yelled, "Get up you lazy boy. Your aunt is waiting for you!" His uncle then reached inside and pulled him out by his shirt neck. He didn't cry out because he knows that if he did it would put his Uncle in a position where he could hurt him more. His Uncle dropped him and walked towards the kitchen. He quickly got up and walked to the kitchen and was surprised to see a blond boy about his age docking out of the window when their eyes meant. He hurried over to his aunt to begin his first cooking lesson.

"Draco, come here!" Lusius said just load enough for him to hear. Draco a thin blond boy that was more than a little spoiled. He ran over to his father and gave him a big hug and said, "Thank you daddy for being so nice to me!" Lusius looked down at his son wonderly and said, "What are you talking about? Of course I am nice to you. You're my son." "Well," Draco began, "In that house, the man wasn't very nice to that boy at all! He even dropped him in a hall closet, and he was bleeding!"

Lusius looked at his son, his only son and wondered who would hurt someone that is their family. Their flesh and blood. Lusius thought about it for a second and said, "Draco which house was it again?" Draco pointed to the house that said "Number Four". He then told Draco not to say anything about magic at all and got his only muggle item out, his cell phone and called the police.

"Hello this is the Surry Police department, what is your emergency?"Said a bored female voice on the other end. Lusius rolled his eyes but said in the same tone of voice, "Hello my name is Lusius Malfoy. My son and I just saw a man beat up a 4-5 year old in his house. The boy is bleeding and might need a stay in the hospital." "Sir," the voice sound like she was really listening now, "is you sure about all of that. Because if you are then we will be there ASAP!"

Lusius looked at the phone in his hand wondering who would be as stupid as to ask if he was lying. After all that boy is hurt! "Of couse I am telling the truth you stupid woman! That little boy could be being beat up as we speak, so will you get a move on!" He said the last part feverly.

A few minutes later he could hear the police coming. "Come on Draco lets go meet the police." Lusius said steady to Draco. Father and son walked over to the end of the number fours driveway and waited a minute before saying, "The boy is in there, so get a move on already!" He moved up and knocked on the door and said, "Open up! It's the Police!" Lusius saw a huge fat man open the door.

Harry was trying to cook up some bacon that he knows he wouldn't be able to eat. That was when he heard some people yell, "Open up! It's the Police!" Harry was scared. His uncle told him that if the police come he would be in a lot of trouble and a lot of pain.

So Harry went to his room to hide from the police.

He heard, "We know that you have a little boy here so will you take us to him? Are we going to have to look over the whole house and make a big scene?" The police officer asks falsely nice."N..n..no we wi..will take you to h..him." He was giving him up, Harry thought with mixed feelings. He knows that the police officer will take away from this place but he didn't know if his Uncle was lying when he said that the police would hurt him a lot. He then realized that they were going up the stairways away from him!

Why are they going to Dudley's room? He thought, his uncle wasn't turning him in he was leading them away from him. Then he heard, "We now know that there is another boy in the house so take us to the other one! Now you fat lump!" Harry giggled when he heard that. He always called his uncle that in his mind. Unnoticed to him Lusius and Draco were in the hallway. Draco heard something and went towards it. He open the door in to the closet and saw harry. He was at the very back and curled up on himself. Draco said, "Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy. Why don't you come out and play with me?"

"Holy Merlin. I don't believe it! Lusius said to himself, feeling proud that his son found the boy. He then saw him, he's black hair looked like it had dark red strikes in it. Then he saw that it wasn't natural highlights; it was blood. He had staineds and blood all over him. He also saw that he had a burn on his right hand. He was on his hands and knees, coming towards Draco. But when he saw Lusius he went back to the corner of the cupboard. Lusius called the police down and said to Harry, "Don't worry, I will not hurt you. I am going to pick you up now so these nice people can take your picture and take you to a place that will make you feel a lot better." Lusius then put his hand out and said, "Will you trust me?"

Harry's mind was spinning, he hurt everywhere. Plus this man said that he would help him. He decided to reach out and grab his hand. It was really warm. The man slowly pulled him, nicely, to him. He then picked him up and said, "You need to eat some food soon." He got in a car with the man, boy, and the diver. They slowly pulled away from the curb and began to go to the nice place that the nice man said that will help him so he will not hurt so much.

TBC-

AN: I hope that you like it if you find something that is wrong with it please review and tell.


	2. Meeting Remus

"Boy get up now

AN: Please R&R to tell me if I should keep writing or if I should wait a year or two in order to get better in English.

"He was in heaven" Harry decided. He ate as much as he could and didn't need to do any chores! He only wanted one thing more do; to see that nice man again. He know that he should thank him plus he wanted to play with that Draco kid.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the came in. She said that a nice lady was going to come in and talk to him about what happen at the Dursley's house. He was worried about this, more than any four-year-old should be. " Maybe they will even make me go back to the Dursleys!" He said aloud to seemly to himself.

Lucius was opening the door to the boy's room when he heard the boy. "He still didn't know the boys name." He thought before repeating in his mind what the boy said. "Ah there it is!" he thought, "maybe they will even make me go back to the Dursleys!" He twisted this around his mind for a second and turned around and apperatied away to his house. " My sweet," he called out, "I have something that I think you should hear." He waited for a minute until his wife, Narcissa was within his sight before he said, " Remember that boy I told you about, the one that was being beat upon by his own family?" When she nodded her head and said under her breath, "poor boy" " Well," he began again, "He is up for adoption, and I was wondering if you would like to adopt him?"

At first Narcissa Malfoy looked at her husband wondering if they could have another child in their house. She asked, " A muggle?" Lucius said, "Yes but there is something about this boy. He seems, I don't know, powerful. Like he has to do something, but even he doesn't know what." Lucius said while looking at the floor caught in memory of seeing that boy.

"Well you will have to make the minstey let you, but what about us. What happens if we bit him?" she asked sounding more in more happier and sad by the second.

Lucius said, "We will perform the blood transfer and then he will be one of yes, at least somewhat anyway. Plus we won't get in deep shit when we tell him about magic. See everything will be all right. Don't worry, plus he is Draco's age so they can play together!" he finished happily. "well everything sounds good to me so go to the bank and get us that boy! Wait! What is his name?" Narcissa said suddenly. "Well," he began, "It's something Dursley. That much I know." He finished sheepishly. He disapparated to the wizards bank hoping to see fudge and ask him about adopting that boy.

Harry was sad, but at the same time he was overjoyed with happiness. I mean after all he is surrounded by nice and happy people that will do anything for him. He only wished that he could play with that boy, and say thank you to the nice man, the boy's father.

He also been having these weird dreams for sometime now, and they keep coming back. More and more forceful each time. They were always the same as well. He was in front of a big castle holding a long, thin piece of wood and a huge gleaming sword. He was yelling some words that he didn't know and lights beams would come shooting out of his wood thing. Then he would say, " stop this tom! Let us fight already!" Then he woke up when he heard a high evil laugh. He always needed a drink after this.(AN: for those people who just thought that I had FOUR year old Harry drink alcohol, YOU ARE WRONG!! Thanks!) Then he would try to force some of those words to his memory, which wasn't hard seeing as he had a photographic memory. Even if he didn't know it.

As well as the dreams, something was also bothering him. This weird old man always came in to talk to him. He said he know his parents. He said their names were James and Lily Potter. They both went to his school which himself would go to when he turned eleven. It sounded like fun and the old man said someone was coming soon to talk to him. He also knew the Potter's very well.

Remus Lupin was staring at the boy before him. He was so surprised, "He looks just like James!" he thought. Harry Potter was the exact same as James Potter. The trademark black potter hair was somewhat flat against the white pillow. His eyes were closed hiding the one of two things that visibly make him different then his dead father; his sparking green eyes that he got form his mother. The other thing was a thin lighting shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. Remus noticed that it almost seemed to pulse with a faint green glow.

He turned around trying to leave quickly and quietly so he won't wake him up, but just then a nurse came in and ran right in to him. They both fell down and the tray of food flow up and landed on Harry. He was already awake looking at them.

"Hello, do you like my breakfast?" asked harry with a straight face. He got up and picked up a piece of bread out of his hair. He toke a bit and said, " A little bit too dry, but if you dip it in your eggs it's a ok. Can I?" Remus looked at the nurse, who was trying hard not to laugh, to Harry. Who of which was still looking like he was trying to get a question answered. He then looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he had Harry's eggs on top of his head. He burst out laughing when he released what harry was asking now.

He shook his head trying to get the eggs out but they stayed on place. He then said, "I am going Back home to take another shower and new clothes. Then I'm coming back and tell you all about your parents." He shook his head again thinking that Harry is just like James in more than looks so much that it is scary.

Harry watched the man go back a feeling of knowing him came back stronger than before. He called out the first thing that came to mind, " Moon! I mean Moony! That's your name isn't it?" The man, Moony, turned back and said, " I hope you know me. After all I was there when you were born. I also watched you all the time. Your parents didn't trust your godfather not to spoil you too much. When I get back I will tell you all about your parents. Bye!"

Lucius was indeed lucky, the minster was at the bank, checking yet again how much money he had. He made a withdraw and started talking to Fudge about the news of late. He decided that it was now or never. He had to tell Fudge about the boy. "So," he began, "What do you have to do to adopt a muggle child?" Fudge looked at him for a minute before saying "All you have to do is fill out some papers and make the child promise not to tell anyone about the wizarding world. You also have the guardians of the child sign saying that they agree to the adoption. Why?" " Well, my son and I saw a boy getting beat upon when were out exploring the forest behind the house. So now the boy is up for adoption and him and Draco are friends. So my wife and I thought that it would be a good idea to adopt him." He explained in a slightly hopeful tone of voice.

Fudge looked at him for a minute and then said, "If you are sure, then I will see to it that it is done as soon as possible. But if don't want him after a while you will be forced to keep him, no matter what." He said slowly not believing that Lucius Malfoy of all people wants to adopt a muggle child. He looked at him and saw that Lucius looked like a little kid who Christmas early. He nodded at fudge and disapparated to his house and quickly told his wife. He then changed into muggle cloths and went to the hospital. He walked to the nurses station and said, "I am here to adopt the four-year-old boy in room C-305. (my math room. HeHeHeHe) Do you know where I need to go?" "Yes," the nurse on duty said happily "Good boy that boy, anyway in his case you just need to get the former guardians signature and, do you have a wife?" she asked out of nowhere. He nodded and he could swear that she said, "damn" Louder she said, "Then you need to have her sign as well. Here is the sheet and you have to get Harry to sign as-his first name, the poor thing doesn't know his last name- well as his guardians to sign but they will or they will go to jail.

Lucius smiled and thanked her for her time and went on his way to Harry's room to talk to him. He slowly opened the door in case he was busy. When it was opened all the way he saw Harry lying down on the bed staring at the ceiling. The door made a _thump_ on the wall and harry turned to see what made the noise and saw him. He opened and closed his mouth once, twice, three times before saying in a rushed voice, "Thank you so much! I have wanted to get of that house since I can remember! All though they said that they took care of me for three years, so I must have been with my parents for a year before I caused them to go." When Lucius heard that he wasn't born with them he said, "You are more than welcome. But did you that you didn't live there forever?" "Yep," answered Harry, "After my parents went to live with the angles, I went to aunt's and uncle's house."

Harry looked long and hard at the man but still didn't think he know his name. He said, "I see you in my dreams, you know." Lucius looked at him sharply and said, "Do you know how to sign your name? Because," he said to Harry's confused look on his face, "I would like you to come live with me."

Lucius wanted a minute so Harry could say anything. Then, "I would love for you to come live with me and my family-and soon hopefully yours to-forever!" He said with a smile. Harry looked unsure for minute and then said, "Can I play with Draco?" Lucius sighed in relief and said, "Of course you can, in fact I hope you will after all you will brothers." Harry smiled and nodded his head yes because he was so happy right now that he didn't think that he would be able to speak. Lucius smiled with Harry and said, "Great now all you have to do is sign your name and then will go to your Aunt and Uncle and have them sign-don't worry I will be there the whole time. Then we will get want you own at their house. So what all do you have there?" Harry had the unsure look on his face again and he said, "All I have is my bird necklace, but I can't be your son. I don't know how to write. I am sorry, so, so sorry!" He started crying quickly and looked up when Lucius sighed. "Harry," he began, "Don't worry I will help you sign your name. Now about your necklace it's the only thing that you have?" He was confused he had nothing else, no toys or anything. Harry said, "Well I have a pet snake but he is wild. I just sit with it and it crawls over me and I just talk to it." He said quietly as if hoping that he didn't hear him.

A.N  here is my disclaimer for the whole story I am a 15 year old in marching band I am not making or trying to make money off of this story. Sorry to all!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello I am sad to say that I will no longer be updating my story any more. Anybody can use the plot line or ideas that I have started. I just am too busy to update at all. I am sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

www. change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction – net

right so I am not much of a writer, but anyone that has looked at my favorites knows I am crazy about reading. As such when I learned about what fanfiction is trying to do I was pretty upset, most of my favorites stories have or will be deleted, including mine possibly. So I would like everyone to go to the above link and join the petition to stop fanfiction from deleting fics. Some people might say go to the archive site but they do not have all the fics fanfiction does.

Sorry about that anyways I might have someone that wants to adopt this plot but who knows for now no one has contacted me saying that they are for sure. If you want to go ahead I do not have any of my old notes for references thou. If someone does then please just pm me or review saying that you are adopting it.


End file.
